One-shots from the Kodi Series
by Alonia143
Summary: One-shots from the Kodi Series. COMPLETED
1. How it all began

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hello, Hello!_

 _I know, shocking. You're getting a AN from me. Which I don't do with the Kodi fic. I have my reasons and please understand, dear reader(s), it has nothing to do with you._

 _So, let me just say that this takes place just as the Hogwarts Express is leaving the station within the first book. It will be a background story because I feel like you need it to fully understand the Kodi fic._

 _And yes, I know, I know: it's confusing to keep up with the events of that fic. Let me just put it to you this way: Someone with a cloak, keeps going to the Forbidden Forest-searching for something. Kodi; replace Harry of the events surrounding the character keeps figuring things out and getting into trouble. The more you go further into the chapters, the confusion continues. I have my reasons for this because I can't give away what I have in store for this series. And yes there will be 3 major fics to this series. The one-shots will be put into more clarity as for the background story._

 _Also I want to thank my best friend, Ket for getting me back into this fandom and helping me out with certain stuff that I clearly have forgotten. Also THANK GOD FOR Harry Potter Lexicon WEBSITE! Anytime that I'm writing within the chapter or next chapters or one-shots, I have that sucker open and going back and forth and searching the living daylights for something to back up what I have in mind. Again, THANK GOD FOR Harry Potter Lexicon WEBSITE!_

 _Now that is out of the way, Please feel free to comment or Review. I don't bite, honestly I don't lol._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any kind of money from this.**

 _Enjoy,_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **How it all began.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How it all began was a simple long train ride from London to Hogwarts for Hermione and Draco.**_

It was early, even for people getting on the 8 O'clock train. However, that is just fine with the little girl who was already past the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-quarters. She was so excited, she hugged and kissed her parents and said her goodbyes to them as she got her luggage onto the train and got a compartment to herself.

She had pulled out a very large thick book called: Hogwarts, A History. Her brown bushy hair was free as her brown eyes darted to the right and then back to the left as she continued to read and understand Hogwarts better.

It wasn't about until twenty minutes later that her door opened and there stood a boy. She looked up at him curiously.

His bright blonde hair was slick back; his corn blue eyes darted around and walked in.

"Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself to her.

She looked up at him and then stood up, taking his hand and replied "I'm Hermione Granger,"

"Granger?" Draco almost sneered at her.

"Yes, I am," she retorted back.

Draco looked her over and asked "You're not _that_ sort of _people_ are you?"

"What sort? I am _a person_ , if that's what _you_ mean?" she replied back, not taking his crap.

Draco sneered and asked "Are your parents apart of this world?"

"Of course they are, you halfwit! Now, why are you asking me these things? Just to bother me?" she snapped fully at him.

Draco swallowed and said softly "Sorry,"

"Yeah, sure you are. Now answer my questions, please!" she huffed hotly still.

"Because I think it should be just within the families to come here," Draco retorted back, getting irritated at this witch.

Hermione stared at him and replied "But if the others can't learn to know how to wield it, what would happen next? I can understand why to keep it within the families, but magic is magic. You can't control it,"

Draco nodded and thought that maybe of what his father had taught him all of his life was wrong?

"What house do you think you will be sorted in?" Draco asked her curiously.

"Ravenclaw, maybe?" she said back "What about you?"

"Slytherin. If I am put into another house, I will be disowned," Draco simply put it.

"Disowned? At the age of 11? I hardly doubt it," Hermione replied back, confused.

"You are that sort of-"

"Do not go back on that topic again! I _told_ you, my parents are of this world!" she cut in, glaring at Draco.

He finally dropped the topic for now.

Hermione knew what the word that Draco was going to call her in the future when he learned of her bloodline. She was a muggleborn. She has heard the pureblooded society call her Mudblood while she was getting her stuff for Hogwarts.

She didn't realize that the whistle was being blown for the students to board the train.

"Do you know how to fly?" Draco asked her.

"No, I'm afraid of heights," she replied back, looking up at him.

"It's not that bad, Hermione," Draco replied "you just hold onto the handle and off you go,"

"Off you go?" she repeated his words in disbelief.

"If I had my broom I would show you," he said back.

"Oh? Can you do magic?" she asked him curiously.

"You and I both know that you can't really do a spell without an adult around," He said back "Unless you would like the Ministry to come down on you,"

"I …didn't think about that," she muttered lamely.

Draco nodded as then the door slid open with the trolley cart lady "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Pumpkin past-"

"We'll take everything," Draco interrupted Hermione, holding out a bag for the trolley cart lady.

She nodded and started to hand things to Draco as he handed them to Hermione. Hermione blushed as everything was on both seats as the trolley lady walked away.

"You didn't have to do this," Hermione told Draco, blushing still.

"We're on this train for a long time. All day in fact. I suggest we eat what we have here and then have a proper dinner at the school," Draco replied, getting into the chocolate frogs.

Hermione watched him curiously and asked "What witch or wizard did you get?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco said, reading the back of the card after he put a spell on his chocolate frog and broke it up.

"Oh? What does it say?" she asked him curiously, getting up and sitting right beside him.

"He defeated a dark wizard; Grindelwald of 1945. Discovered 12 uses of dragon blood. His work on alchemy with his best friend, Nicolas Flamel and enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling? What's that?" Draco read to her, also handing her the card.

"I don't honestly know. A Muggle thing?" she replied, hoping that confused expression would help.

"Yeah," Draco sneered "You can keep that card,"

"Thank you Draco," she replied, smiling at him.

"You're welcome…Hermione," he said back, leaning against the window.

About half of the day went on like this for Draco and Hermione. At times one would fall asleep as the other watched over him or her. Draco would tell more of his life at home and Hermione would simply put "I don't know" or agree with Draco. It was safe to say that things were going well for them both.

When their door slid open for the second time, Hermione saw a boy with a round face, dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom. I was wondering if you or he has seen a toad anywhere. I've lost my pet toad, Trevor," he asked them very politely.

"No? Why on earth would you need such a thing?" Draco sneered at him.

"Draco! Come on, let's help him find it," Hermione said back in utter shock.

"Do whatever you like," Draco dismissed her, looking out the window "I'm not looking for _a filthy toad_ that has probably hopped off of this train,"

Hermione stood up and said "I'll help you find him, Neville,"

The door slid shut but, Hermione didn't miss the dig of what Draco had said. Nor did she notice Draco looking after her as she walked away.

When she came back, they were closer to Hogwarts and she said in a rush "I saw Harry Potter! He was this ginger kid,"

"What? You saw Harry Potter?" Draco said back, looking at her in awe.

"Yeah, but who is Ron Weasley?" She asked him curiously.

"They are purebloods. But they don't _act_ like they should. Blood Traitors is what they are," Draco simply replied back with a sneer.

Hermione looked confused but kept her questions at bay. She didn't want to alert Draco that she was in fact a muggleborn.

"If we do get sorted into different houses, Hermione, don't think my friendship with you will end there," Draco softly told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, trying to figure him out.

"You will be sorted into a different house then me. As you said earlier today, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I don't honestly see you as a Hufflepuff. If you do go into Gryffindor…." He said but trailed off.

"But?" she encouraged him.

"We will be rivals. I like talking to you. You're not stupid like the others are," he finished, looking at her now.

"Thank you, Draco. That was really nice of you to say to me. Probably the nicest that anyone has said to me," she said looking at the ground.

Draco tilted his head to the right and asked "Society doesn't accept you because you're not a pureblood?"

She bit her lower lip and said nothing.

"It's alright if you're a half-blood. It's not your fault," he continued looking at her.

She nodded and then said "What if we are rivals? I don't want this friendship of ours to…to…to end,"

"We'll find a way to talk. Probably go to the library in the far corner," Draco reassured her.

Hermione nodded as the train started to slow down in speed. The bend in the rail road showed the castle just up ahead.

Draco pulled something out of his robes and sneakily put it into Hermione's robe pocket.

When they departed the train after it had crawled to a slow stop in Hogsmeade a loud booming voice called for first years. Hermione lost Draco in the sudden crowd of students.

She looked everywhere for him but, it was probably for the best. They rode in the wooden boats across the lake under the cliff of where Hogwarts was gleaming proudly into the dark night.

As the first years started to walk up the long stair case, Hermione saw Draco. He locked his eyes with hers and smiled softly at her.

For now, they all climbed up the stairway and into the area where she first saw a Professor waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the professor began "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. You're triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is award with the house cup,"

Then there was a croaking sound with "Trevor!" from Neville.

The professor didn't look all that pleased when he quickly snatched the frog up and shamefully said "Sorry," and rejoined the group of students.

It didn't go unnoticed that some of the students giggled.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," The professor finished and walked away in her emerald green robes and black pointed hat.

It wouldn't be some time much, much later that Hermione would be in her bed with her curtains drawn up with the piece of paper that she had found in her robe pocket.

" _In the inky starry sky, the moon danced and the stars sang. A comet was slowly darting across as the moon was in awe. Only once do you know a beauty of someone once in your life that you really understand. Whisper and fear not of the future,"_ was all that was written.

Then suddenly the ink faded away. Eyes wide, Hermione snuck out of her bed, down the staircase and over to one of the desks.

She then wrote in her neat handwriting _"Draco?"_

But there was no answer back. Instead, the paper folded itself up into two animals. One was that of a lioness and the other was that of a snake.

Hermione stared at the piece of paper in awe as then the piece of paper folded itself into a crane and flew back into Hermione's hand.

How could an 11 year old, know such powerful magic already?

Then their conversation from the train came back _"You and I both know that you can't really do a spell without an adult around,"_

Hermione suddenly felt all alone. Like the one friend that she had managed to make, will probably no longer want to be her friend when he finds out about her blood status. A single tear rolled down her face as she took the paper crane back up to her bed.

Hermione felt a olden ache in her heart.

She didn't know when the truth would come out that she wasn't a half-blood but a muggleborn, or when she would break his trust. She didn't know that he would be the one to try and help her throughout the years as Lord Voldemort gained his powers back. Nor would either of them know that they would fall in love and have a daughter in the far future.

For now, she closed her tired eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Trick or Treat

_**Trick or Treat.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **As her first year at Hogwarts gets under way, Hermione thinks she has made some friends with that of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was wrong. The hurtful comments from Ron had struck home.**_

 _ **What would happen if someone had come into the girl's bathroom and gave her a comforting shoulder and word of advice? After all, it was Halloween and no one wanted to miss the tasty candy ridden feast.**_

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello, hello!_

 _Yes, another AN, but hey, at least you know I'm not completely mean._

 _Anyway, so this is the second one-shot. Yeah, I know. It doesn't add up to what goes on within either the books/movie or my fic plot line. Well, this is the little details that add all up at the end. (Trying very hard not reveal that little nugget of information there)_

 _I will be completely honest with you: I do not celebrate Halloween. I know, it's weird but I just do not see the reason to do so._

 **Disclaimer: I do not make any kind of money from this or own the books and/or movies, they belong to JK Rowling.**

 _Hope you guys enjoy this since in the movie, it has bugged me for so long._

 _Also, just to remind all of you: This is an_ Alternate Universe _. Yes I know that you guys do see it, but reminders are always nice to have. To answer some questions, this fic does follow the timeline of how Lord Voldy gained power but, how he died is completely different to fit with what I have in mind for these series and one-shots._

 _Oh yeah, this also follows right after the first one-shot. Draco wants to know what blood status Hermione is and Hermione just wants a friend in return. Events will change slightly._

 _Please read and review, Thank you!_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Trick or Treat:**_

The pain hurt.

She sniffled and tried to not think of what had happened during the late morning early afternoon.

" _She's a nightmare! Honestly!"_ The voice harshly snarled echoed in her mind.

She felt fresh tears well up and slip down her face.

" _It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!"_ Ron's voice snapped again.

Hermione was in the girl's bathroom.

She honestly thought that she had found some friends within her own age group. Percy had told her to do so, since he thought it was odd for her to be talking to the older students and him a lot.

Hermione didn't realize that a couple of hours had gone by.

Everyone was talking about the Halloween feast and such earlier that day. Right now, she didn't care if she missed it or not.

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked her.

She suddenly looked up and saw Draco. It was shocking to see a _boy_ in the _girl's bathroom._

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him back.

"I overheard some of the…other students talking. So I came here to see if the rumors were true," He replied back, carefully.

"Well now that they are, you can report back," she huffed to him, tears trickling down her face again.

Draco walked over from his spot near the first stall and said "I'm not going to report back. I was just curious if _my friend_ was alright,"

Hermione stopped her pacing that she didn't know that she was doing and looked up at Draco in disbelief.

"I'm…your…friend?" she said slowly to him.

"Well yeah. Just because we're in different houses, doesn't mean that we had to stop being friends. Unless… you want to stop being friends?" Draco replied back confused.

"No! No, I don't. I just…I thought I had made some friends within my own house but they honestly think I'm a _nightmare_ to be around," she told him, leaving Ron's name out of it.

"Because you know what the text book says and they don't? Whoever they are, must have dung in their brains," Draco scoffed at.

"Ron and Harry don't have dung in their brains! They just learn differently," she revealed to him.

Draco was smiling and then frowned.

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth at once.

"Who said it first? Was it Potter or Weasley?" Draco asked her in a serious tone.

Hermione kept her mouth shut and shook her head 'no' at him.

Draco thought over her answer and then said "Weasley doesn't know what a good person you are. And if you think it's alright for him to copy things off of you, then he does have dung in his brain,"

"Draco that isn't nice!" Hermione protested but she was feeling better and better the longer that both of them talked.

"I know, but it's true. And isn't that what you Gryffindor are about?" he commented back, smiling.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she giggled a little.

"So what was it that set Weasley off?" Draco asked, looking at the ground.

"It was after Professor Flitwick's class. On how to levitate the feather. I showed him how to pronounce the word and he got huffy about it," she replied, looking at the ground in sadness.

Draco nodded and then said "It doesn't surprise me that Weasley didn't know how to do it correctly with an instructor and Professor right there in front of him. Just I don't understand why you want to be friends with him?"

"It's just something that a prefect told me to do," she told him back.

"Because you were hanging out with the older students more so then your own age? So what? I don't see anything wrong with that," Draco replied back.

"I just…I don't know…" she said confused, leaning against the stall and sighed.

"Hermione," Draco stated "if Weasley is going to be like this, what makes you think that he will be friendly with you over the next 7 years? Potter, I can easily see you being friends with him,"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and said "Well, Harry isn't so bad. He is nice,"

"Yeah, given his story and all," Draco said, hoping that his plan will work.

Hermione bit her lower lip and asked "What about you? Will you be my friend 7 years from now?"

Draco gazed up at her and said "7 years is a long time from now. Sure it will go by quickly, but it's a long ways off. I'm not saying that we will, just don't know is the thing,"

She nodded and then asked "Why do you say Harry's and Ron's last name? Why not their first name?"

Draco masked his facial expressions in a poker mask.

"Because Potter turned my hand down and Weasley is just Weasley," He told her after she stared back at him.

Hermione nodded and said "I heard what happened there. Though, I don't honestly understand it. Sure my parents know of my…uh…blood status and such but they don't …."

"Teach you the ways of our world. That is common in families that are from different countries. Was your mother or father from a different country?" Draco asked her curiously.

"My mother lived in France for most of her summers and my father had an uncle in Germany but also visited his distant relatives in Austria," Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

This was teetering on that fine line again.

Draco nodded and said "Those countries don't focus that much on blood status like England does. So I'm guessing that you don't know all that much on where you are within it?"

"No, I do. I just …don't like talking about it. It brings the worst out in people and Harry is a living example of those who fight back," Hermione told him.

Draco nodded and said "Come on. Let's get out of here and go walk in one of the courtyards,"

Hermione nodded and blushed.

And so, they walked out of the girl's bathroom and out into the hallway. Draco looked around warily as he guided them out into one of the secret courtyards.

Hermione looked around in awe.

"Some of the Slytherin's know of this place, but I like to come here and think at times," Draco murmured low to her.

"I take it that the older students make sure that the younger ones enforce the blood status…thingy?" she asked him curiously.

Draco stared at her and replied low "Yes,"

She nodded and let it go finally.

"What is France like?" Draco asked her curiously.

And so, Hermione told him all about the country that she has visited since she was born. Draco listened to her and let her sit down on one of the round stones in this courtyard.

"It sounds….beautiful," he said trying to sound interested in it.

"You don't like it, do you?" she asked him with a knowing look.

"…Honestly….no. But then again, my manor is my home. You've been and lived in France for most of your life," He replied back.

"Of course. Going to other countries and such is always going to be new and unfamiliar to everyone. It's only when we get to know the streets and towns do we feel comfortable enough to feel safe within it," Hermione said wisely.

Draco nodded and then said "Where did you visit your family?"

Hermione felt an alarm go off in her head.

"Paris. There is a hidden market there that is like Diagon Alley," She told him.

She wasn't lying that there was a hidden market within Paris, France for the wizarding world. Just had to go down a dead-end tight alley that hooked to the right and walk through it after twisting a handle to facet.

Draco nodded and asked "Where would you like to go in the world?"

Hermione smiled and said "Italy, North America, Australia and New Zealand,"

Draco turned his gaze on her again and said "Australia? New Zealand?"

"Well yeah. It would be interesting to learn their culture since they are so far away from the other major countries. I mean, they live so different from the rest of us, it's almost like the ancient world is still alive through them,"

Draco nodded and said "I guess,"

She giggled at this and said "You really like your manor don't you?"

"Well, yeah! It has everything that I will ever need," he replied blushing a bit.

"Why don't you just marry it?" she teased him, giggling some more.

"Oh shut it, Granger," Draco teased her back.

She laughed more at this.

"If you could, what kind of house would you get?" Draco asked her curiously.

"A French country home," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What does it look like?" Draco asked her, almost sneering.

She smacked his arm and said hotly "It's a nice style! Very welcoming, warm and big if you must know,"

Draco arched an eyebrow up at this and said "Alright…but what does it look like?"

Hermione heavily sighed and within the pockets of her robe, she pulled out a wizarding estate magazine. She flipped through the pages as Draco walked over and sat down beside her; looking down at the blurred pages.

"Ah! There! See," she said, showing him the picture of the whole page.

Draco took the magazine and looked at the "Manor" before him. Hermione was right that it was welcoming and warm to the eye. Big however, was a pale description of how the house was built.

"Whoa," was all Draco could say as he stared at the picture some more.

"Yeah and I would have a French country like kitchen," Hermione dreamily said back.

"Why don't you just marry it?" Draco teased her, snickering.

"Oh hush!" Hermione retorted back, smiling.

Draco chuckled and then said "Well this is beautiful. What kind of house do you live in? I mean, this magazine can show what it does look like,"

Another warning raised in her mind.

"It's being rebuilt," she said suddenly.

Draco looked at her in shocked.

"It got burnt down while we were visiting my family this past summer and we had to get a home fast. I mean…" Hermione tried to say more but her voice abandoned her.

"It's okay if you had to go into the …. _other_ world. If your home got burned down, it got burned down. I bet it was a house elf that did it," Draco reassured her, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione swallowed nervously.

There must have been something that she had done because Draco stared at her for a bit and then changed the subject, again.

Draco just nodded and said "So what are you going to do with Potter and them?"

"I don't know. I know that me knowing the answers has given me the label of a Know-it-all. I overheard Professor Snape say it while I was going to ask him for more homework," Hermione quickly jumped onto this topic.

Draco nodded silently.

"Well, well. If isn't the know-it-all Gryffindork," a new voice entered as they both looked up and saw Marcus Flint.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh nothing from you…mudblood," Marcus replied back, smirking.

Hermione paled at this as Draco then snapped "She isn't a mudblood, Flint!"

"Oh yeah? Have you ever heard of the last name, _Granger_ before at parties and balls?" Marcus asked him, unraveling all of what Hermione tried to hide.

Hermione stared at Marcus fearfully.

"No, but have you ever heard of others from different countries?" Draco snapped back, standing in front of Hermione.

She didn't realize that he was doing this until she felt his left hand softly touched her own.

"I asked Zabini about her last name. He has told me that the only Granger family that he has ever heard of"

"Stupefy!" Draco and Hermione heard from behind Marcus.

Marcus Flint fell down as there stood Oliver Wood.

"I would get out of here if I was you two," Oliver said to them.

Hermione was already running away.

"What are you doing here?" Draco snarled at him.

"Making sure that he didn't hurt any of the first years. Besides, Hermione has already lost one friend. I don't think she handle loosing you as well over the stupidity of blood status," Oliver told him seriously.

Draco continued to stare at the Gryffindor before him.

Meanwhile, Hermione ran until she couldn't anymore. She found herself in the stair case and looked around.

Draco would soon learn that she was a muggleborn and everything would be gone between her and Draco.

She walked over and sat down. She hugged her legs as she wondered how things could get so messy so fast.

"Hermione?" she heard a different voice as she looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry," she exclaimed.

"What are you doing? And why are you crying?" Harry asked her curiously.

It was like a dam breaching and the water that was held back was like a flood. She broke down once more and Harry gently sat down next to her. And so, she told him everything.

After she did Harry thought on it and said "If he gives you grief of your blood status, then Draco Malfoy isn't a really good friend to you,"

"But…he and I have talked," she protested, something told her not to give up on him.

"Hermione, you heard it from Flint's own mouth. They are raised to believe that they are higher above everyone else. Going to parties and balls and such. I know that you have been friends with him…but, do you honestly think that his parents would allow you contact with him?" Harry asked out of concern.

"N-no," she replied back, tears trickling down her face again.

"Then, you know where I stand," Harry told her, gently rubbing her back.

"Does this mean that …we're friends?" She asked him curiously.

"Well …yeah. I don't care if you know certain things than me or not. I never had any friends and Ron…well he's important to me as you are," Harry told her, smiling softly at her.

She felt a bit better and smiled softly "Thank you Harry,"

"You're welcome. Now, how about we get up and go see Hagrid?" Harry said getting up and holding his hand out to her.

She took it and they made their way down to Hagrid's.

For the rest of the school year, Hermione and Draco stayed away from one another. Draco had got them in trouble and such but; it was out the loneliness that he felt from not speaking to Hermione.

Hermione was feeling the loneliness too. Harry, Ron and she had stopped Lord Voldemort from rising again. The house cup went to Gryffindor because of it and thus ended the first school year.

She was in the last compartment of Hogwarts Train when she saw Draco slip in.

"Draco," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi," He said unsure of what to say now.

"What…How…." Hermione said but never finished as he walked over and hugged her.

"Don't take what I have to say next year to heart. Marcus and them are forcing me to see their side," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled back a bit and looked up into his silver gray eyes.

"I mean it. Though, I did overhear what you said to Potter that day, on Halloween," he whispered low.

"I am sorry," She whispered back, feeling horrible about it.

"I know," he whispered again and then hugged her once more.

"Draco," she said but he was already gone.

Standing there alone, Hermione didn't know what to do. Harry walked in and looked at her curiously.

"You alright?" he asked her curiously.

"Yeah…" she mumbled still in shock.

Harry nodded and then Ron came in complaining about something that Draco had done to him.


End file.
